bleachchroniclesofthesoulfandomcom-20200214-history
Avan Nightfire
Basic Character Information •Character Name: Avan Nightfire •Current Rank: Third Division Captain •Squad: Third Division •Age Of Death: 27 •Age Of Appearance: 27 •Real Age: 30 •Gender: Male •Personality: Avan is a honest and sort of a bookworm who studies hard and like Poetry. When fighting he trys to use the knowladge that was given to him to help him through. He also Likes to spread his knowladge helping others become better aswell. •Physical Appearance: Avan is around a Height of 5'7". He has dark brown eyes and blue hair usually worn in a pont tail. He also wears glasses and needs them to see Far Away as he is near sided. Has some tattos on arms and body. History Avan Nightfire grew up on a small tropical island around the bahmus living in a house near the ocean's shore. Avan has an older sister Amina who take's care of him due to the fact there parent's died when Avan was around five. The mother died of cancer while the father died of an heart attack five month's after there mother and were both buried in the center of a flower garden near a small pond on the island. Avan took on hobbies such as martial arts as away to relive any stress and was also a pretty good artist able to free hand just about anything. Avan was also know for sitting out side and reading out in the moonlight. Amina took care of Avan her brother for a long time teaching him his schooling as she did side project's as well such as her spectacular flower garden which was there memmorial to remember there parent's and cherish them. Helping Amina with her garden and the watering this was like a daily chore for avan as amina started getting sick. Amina passed away from cancer at the age of twenty five. Avan cried and cried now at a age of twenty giving her a proper burial near his father and mother and Avan would live a long good while dying at the age of twenty seven when he was subjected to a stroke. Avan after death would wake up to find him self in the eastren rukongai of the soul society as his memmories were Unclear but things he would see gave him flash backs from time to time. Living in the rukongai Avan would live normaly watching as kid's play around. Avan would join in and wrestle with them play ball and other activities. Avan then came across a dojo in the rukongai that just taught basic martial arts. Triggering a flash back to when he pratcied the arts when he was alive avan felt a connection. So what did he do he join and studied at the dojo. Thats when avan heard talk of them. The shinigami orginization which caught avan's Intrest he felt the need to help protect others and wanted to see what this was all about. Avan went to seek out the acadmy himself as he wanted to learn more about where he was and would hope to find a purpose for himself there. The Acadamey avan has arrived at last class's were just starting to come in session. Avan attended the acadamey taking in as much knowlage as he could. Studying the arts which was know as hakuda which was simular to martial arts in a way. Avan's worse class was Kido he was not the greast at casting it learning the simplitics of kido such a sai and sho. Avan first casting of it he accidently swerved out of control and almost blasted the instructor. As a trainee avan made his first encounter with a captain and commander none the less his name was Nicolus Darkfury In which avan learned the arts of kendo from and was given advice. A few day later avan did it he really did it. He was qualified for his zanpaktou and ready to graduate. Avan grabbed his robes and zanpaktou and went to seek his division. Upon graduation of the acadamy avan went on to joining the second division his Captain at the time Nessa Ryuusei. With in the Second division avan would seek to join the omitsukido a secret force with in second division. The path avan chose was the patrol corpse in which avan met his instructor and third seat of the second division Makoto hyogo in which he also taught avan his early forms of hoho and hakuda. Using a gravity style to teach him the shunpo technique would be the reason avan would have a couple scar's on his chest and body. Avan has also served under Luke Taylor, Kagami Tamayo, Mizuki all which were former second division captain's. Luke Taylor one of the few taylors he met hee found to be an inspirational fighter. It was with him he released his zanpaktou for his first time promising him a rematch when he grew stronger and could master his zanpaktou. It was under luke's command avan took his former trainers postion makoto hyogo and achieved third seat in the second division. He also resigned from the patrol force so that he could be head of the punishment force. Kagami the shinigami who took over Luke's spot as captain was another Inspiration to avan. She taught avan his later hakuda skills and made avan begain to think out side the box with her method of teaching and explination. What can a rock teach you, how and what can you learn from a preditor or it's prey. She would explain to avan to study and learn from life this would be avan's Inspiration to becoming a stronger person. It would later be explained again by Ender Taylor the source in which he learned to control his Reiatsu. Avan also had a rare spar with the captain commander Nicholas Darkfury in which a devasting technique was shown in which the commander used a lightning style of hakuda. Darkfury was also the one who taught avan the basics of zanjutsu. The final of the captain's avan served in his time in second division was Mizuki though it wasnt to long till avan was transfered which made mizuki angry at avan and aroki though avan felt that this was the path best suited for him due to his failure as the head of the punishment. Avan would hold him self responsible for the release of gilgamor who was freed from the nest after being selead in the maggot's nest. Avan failed to stop the intruders from breaking in and helping in the release it was a mistake he would never want to make again. After watching a battle between the the new commander at the time Yuri and Thirds captain Aroki avan was inspired to take the luitenants division in hopes the rank would help him to improve himself. Though soon after he would make another mistake the loss of his zanpaktou in which kenshin another taylor helped to get it back. Under the Third Division avan served Aroki and Nathan in which he would soon take over nathan's spot due to a sudden disappreance and not to mention the death of aroki in which avan felt it hard to belive he died. Avan would now be the Current Captain of the third Division. Ender Taylor the most inspirtional shinigami to avan taught him to control his own reiatsu in which it was first taught by ender's lesson of cooking. Avan would continue to train with Ender and acknowladge his advice advancing into a control lesson involving hakuda. Ender showed how he was cappable of using his wind baased reiatsu to deflect a kido and how he could form it into a ball for an offensive attack. It was quite fascinating in which avan now wanted to figure out how he could improve his skill's of hand to hand avan's awnser being his control. Eventually as time passed in his training with ender he was able to give his reiatsu shape and later color. His reiatsu wolud take the form of a giant lion looking like it was standing over avan tall the color would flourish a neon red like a burning ember. As avan grew in strength he would begain to do his dream writing novel's and opening up a cafe with in the third division. To continue on with is training he would head back to his roots and take on the harsh lessons of Allen the current taicho of second. Skill's ♦Hakuda Skills: Expert Tessho Martial Arts Raion Stance(Lion) Bubun-Tekina Raion Left(Partial Lion Left) Bubun-Tekina Raion Rightt(Partial Lion Right) Shagami Raion(Crouching Lion) Goon Hanma(Roaring Hamer) ♦Hoho Skills: Expert Air Walk Expert Shunpo Expert ♦Kidou Skills: Novice Bakudo #1 Sai Bakudo #9 Geki Bakudo #8 Seki Bakudo #10 Horin Hado #1 Sho Hado #4 Byakurai ♦Zanpaktou Skills: Adept Kendo ♦Reiatsu Control Skills: Speacilist Reiatsu Shape: A giant lion Reiatsu Color: Neon Red Cooking with Reiatsu Physical Training: Avan has practiced the art of Hakuda since he has been in soul society. Now was it avans first ever lesson no. Avan auctually started by training his zanjutsu picking up a kendo style of fighting and has participated in theory lessons and physical lessons as well. It wasnt till avan enrolled and made seat in the second division that avan trained his hakuda. Avan has practiced various menuvers usely picking a series of martial arts techniques and doing the same moves over and to create a well balanced flow. Avan has been given advice by quite a few. Vincent explaining the importance of balance and his ex captain and a former commander Kagami as well as Ender Taylor an Inspiration to avans development. Avan has also took Hoho classes where avan suffered bruise marks that remain on his chest still today due to the former third seat he was trained by and hs gravity based zanpaktou also learning the air walk in which he under went a training at the taylor noble mansion where he found him self doing lap's while under cole's training. It was cole who devloped and completed his training the expert arts of hoho. Avan would later train with commander dark fury to bring his shunpo to the next level as well as with cole and his suppirior reiatsu creating quite a strain on avan's body due to the diffrence. Avans Latest training avan has been trying to control his reiatsu with help of Ender. Avan Has learned through unusual ways learning to cook food with his reiatsu and how to use it in combat. Avan Through out all of his training started to devlop sketchs and write done menuvers he done in combat noting it to eventually create his own style Though even now its still in its early stages and has been used in spars and training not feeling its suited for total combat as of the moment. Avan has also learned some kido but has negalcted to train it any further making his skills in that area rather weak as if he had no training at all and may only do with Incantation. Yorusuta Shikai •Call Out Phrase: Store the light of the star's and shoot for the skie's yorusuta •Type: Electricity, Speed, Hakuda. •Shikai Appearance: Form's and surrounds the hand and lower arm in a light blue like armor with spike's outward. two poles would extend out from avans wrist which connects to a triangle surrounding the wrist and and a blade. The blade pointing towards avan. The triangle would have three orbs at each point. When charging reiatsu into yorusuta avan may channle his own reiatsu or his spirits reiatsu. When charged with avans reiatsu the orb would turn blue and when charged with the spirits reiatsu would turn yellow. (Shikai Abillity #1: Satsueisuta #1, Scilent Night) Type: Melee Range: 5 Meters up to a max of 15 Meters Limit: N/A Description: Avan channles his own reiatsu into yorusuta in which it gathers into the orbs on the zanpaktou storing the reiatsu. it takes one post to fully charge an orb. Avan may release the reiatsu from the orb in which for a number of posts avans armour break's into piece's and becomes connected by the stored reatsu sorta like renji's bankai. Avan can extend the armour like a slinky sending it in a forward motion or retracting it at 25 mph or more when trained. With Additional Understanding of the zanpaktou abillity avan can release more orbs at ounce. For each adiitional orb used this abilities range is incresed by five, and speed by five. When Masterd at the grand master level and using all three orbs this abillities top range becomes 30 meters and the speed in which it is fired out at becomes 70mph. Reiatsu Control: Novice(Sub Cap 1)=May Release one orb for this ability, Lasts 1 posts. Can Use this abillity only ounce. Increases Base Speed to 30mph. With this level of knowladge avan may only fire it out in a straight line. Reiatsu Control: Adept=(Sub Cap 1)May Release one orb for this ability, Lasts 2 posts. Can Use this abillity only twice. Increases Base Speed to 35mph. With this level of knowladge avan may only fire it out in a straight line. Reiatsu Control: Expert=(Sub Cap 2)May Release two orb's for this ability, Lasts 3 posts. Can Use this abillity only three times. Increases Base Speed to 40mph. With this level of knowladge avan may only fire it out in a straight line and turn its direction slightly. Reiatsu Control: Specailist=(Sub Cap 2)May Release two orb's for this ability, Lasts 3 posts. Can Use this abillity only four times. Increases Base Speed to 45mph. With this level of knowladge avan may only fire it out in a straight line and turn its direction sharply. Reiatsu Control: Master=(Cap 1)May Release three orb's for this ability, Lasts 4 posts. Can Use this abillity only four times. Increases Base Speed to 50mph. With this level of knowladge avan may only fire it out in a straight line and turn its direction sharply It's base range now becomes 10 meter's. Reiatsu Control: Grand Master=(Legendary)May Release three orb's for this ability, Lasts 5 posts. Can use this abillity only five times. Increases Base Speed to 60mph. With this level of knowladge avan may fire it out allowing him to curve and menuver it up to his max range as he pleases. It's base range now becomes 15 meter's. (Shikai Abillity #2: Satsueisuta #2, Flash Star) Type: Speed Range: None Limit: Only lasts 1 post. Description: By channling your zanpaktou's reiatsu in yorusuta you can store the reiatsu into the orbs. It takes one post to fully charge an orb. This abillity uses the charge of two orbs charged with the zanpaktous reiatsu to initiate. Avan may release the reiatsu from the orbs. By releasing the reiatsu from the orbs it causes avans next movement with his armoured arm to increase in speed making his right arm able to react at a speed of 50mph with more training becomes faster. With a better understanding you may use more orbs to increase the speed to a higher extent. For each additional orb used you may increase the speed by 5mph. The speed increase only lasts for one post upon iniation. Additional speed is given depended on your level of understanding. This techniques Max speed when Grand Masterd with use of additonal orbs is 135 mph. Hoho: Novice=(Sub 1) Can Use this abillity only ounce. Increases Base Speed to 60mph. Hoho: Adept=(Sub 1) Can Use this abillity only ounce. Increases Base Speed to 70mph. Hoho: Expert=(Sub 2) Can Use this abillity only ounce. Increases Base Speed to 80mph. Hoho: Specailist=(Sub 2) Can Use this abillity only twice. Increases Base Speed to 90mph. Hoho: Master=(Cap 1) Can Use this abillity only twice. Increases Base Speed to 100mph. Hoho: Grand Master=(Legendary) Can Use this abillity only three times. Increases Base Speed to 125mph. (Shikai Abillity #3: Satsueisuta #3, Fairy's Shock) Type: Lightning Range: Armor Limit: N/A Description: by channling your zanpaktou's reiatsu in yorusuta you can store the reiatsu into the orbs. It takes one post to fully charge an orb. This abillity uses the charge of two orbs charged with both reiatsus to activate. Avan may release the reiatsu from the orbs. By releasing the reiatsu from the orbs a layer of reiatsu wraps around avans armoured hand and becomes electrified with a red lightning simular to that of the Tsuzari raiden kido. As avan learns the ability the lightning is more wild and uncontrolable but with training the lightning becomes tame an can embue It into objects giving it electrical properties or even embue it into his armour. By releasing a additional blue orb avan can increase the lightnings strength by 10 kido levels. By releasing a additional yellow orb avan can increase how long the lightning lasts by 2 post. Reiatsu Control: Novice=(Sub 1) Lasts 1 posts, Can use One time, Lightning is wild and uncontrollable equal to a level 1 hado. Reiatsu Control: Adept=(Sub 1) Lasts 1 posts, Can use two times, Lightning can be focused to the arm or blade of the shikai or a held Item equal to a level 5 hado Can Release an additional orb containing your reiatsu at this level. Reiatsu Control: Expert=(Sub 2) Lasts 2 posts, Can use three times, Lightning can be condesed channling it to one part of the armor or object held equal to a level 10 hado. Can Release an additional orb containing your zanpaktou's reiatsu at this level. Reiatsu Control: Specailist=(Sub 2) Lasts 2 posts, Can use three time's, Lighning can be condensed in to a small ball near the hand part, along the shikai sowrds edge, or into a held object as the lightning becomes white at this stage equal to a level 15 hado. Reiatsu Control: Master=(Cap 1) Lasts 3 posts, Can use four time's, The Lightning now becomes silver and has a bright shine to it as it is finely condensed to coat the armour, blade or object at a high intensity equal to a level 20 hado. Reiatsu Control: Grand Master=(Legendary) Lasts 5 posts, Can use five times, The Lightning now becomes silver and black and has a bright and dark demonic shine to it as it is Exreamly finely condensed to coat the armour, blade, or objesct at a very high intensity equal to a level 30 hado. Bankai Has Not Learned Bankai Shinigami Ender Taylor(Hero and Mentor): Avan's Teacher in the art's of Reiatsu control and has help devolp it. Ender's influance has helped avan gain greater wisdom and help with his inspiration of finding a unique style. It is also cause of ender he is still alive today. When keshin found him he was in bad shape and ender used his healing kido art's to repair the severe damages done to his body during the time he lost his zanpaktou in las noches avan was cut open and torthured as his insides were played with and squeezed. Luke Taylor(Avan's Captain): The second Captain he had worked under. It was with luke's training he was cappable of releasing shikai. This was also the time he made third seat and became head of te punishment force. He also promised him a rematch one day when he had mastered his zanpaktou. Kenshin Taylor(Hero): When keshin found him he was in bad shape and ender used his healing kido art's to repair the severe damages done to his body during the time he lost his zanpaktou in las noches avan was cut open and torthured as his insides were played with and squeezed. Avan felt thankful he was found though the end result wound up to ot be so good as avan found himself with out a zanpaktou. Kenshin would later retreive the zanpaktou In which if it was not for kenshini he would be zanpaktouless stil or dead today. Cole Himura(Mentor): Cole Helped to devolop where Makoto left off training avan in the art's of hoho both shunpo and air walk. It is because of cole he has mastered it to a level of an expert. Avan's latest trainings rrsulted in doing lapss in the air around the taylor house mansion and focusing kido as he did so and using shupo under exetream pressure in which avan was to land a punch. After several treis avan would and found his shunpo got quite faster and it was much easier in doing a second step. Kagami Tamayo(Avan's Captain, Idol, Mentor): Kagami was Avan's captain after luke taylor In which she trained avan in the art's of hakuda. Kagami is one of he major influeces to his style looking at life and one's surroundings observing and using nature. She ounce told avan you can learn from a rock. Now how is that possible one might stay. A rock is sturdy and if unbalanced will fall. Key point being in hakuda if you menuver your self in the wrong way and disrupt your balance throwing it off the move will always end up in failure. It also resembles stealth as a rock never makes a noise, but yet you may not know it's there causing you to trip. Translating to one just does not rush into battle or you ill lose it's best to know your battle field and observe your opponents or you will fall victim to there attack's and if your flaring your reiatsu your basically inviting the whole army. Vincent(Friend): Taught Avan about balance and foot work during his early years of a shinigami usable in hoho, zanjutsu, or even hakuda. Category:Shinigami